SSBB high
by SSBB forever
Summary: What happens when you mix smashing with school? A high school for smashers!
1. Chapter 1- the letter

Roy rolled out the scroll. Marth and Ike peered over his shoulders, followed by Lyn and Soren.

'Dear Roy, Marth, Lyn, Soren and Ike you have been selected to enroll in the school of fighters.

You are expected on the 19th July at 8:00am. The school is located in Oxford.

From, Master hand.'

"Let's go!" Roy yelled loudly

"Calm down." Marth replied before leaving.

Yellow ripped open the envelope. Red and Hilbert sat on the sofa along with Dawn and Hilder. N brushed his long hair and Mei was jumping on her bed. Cheren was doing millions of maths problems whilst Bianca cleared up a spillage. Gold was playing on his DS, engaged with the game. Misty was singing to herself when Yellow squeezed her, squealing. She jumped up on Red, squeezing the life out of him. Hilbert buried himself so that Yellow wouldn't see him. She dragged Red, Green, Gold and Dawn not telling them where she was going.

"Hey, I was on the last level!" Gold protested. Yellow continued to drag them across the floor whilst Hilbert came out of his hiding place.

Carefully, Rosalina unrolled the scroll. After reading it, she calmly told the others the news.

"We have been selected to enroll in SSBB high." Rosalina announced.

"Yay!" Peach cheered

"Let's go!" replied Daisy

Mia tapped Isaac on the shoulder.

"Isaac, you've been selected to go to SSBB high." She announced. Isaac set off on his journey quickly. Ivan and Garet waved him off along with Jenna.

"Yes!"Pit cheered as he read the scroll. He flew off immediately.

When the smashers got there...

"OK. We should have all the students here." Mr Ghirahim said.

"Students?" replied.

"The ones that enrolled here? The ones that I love,love,love?" Ghirahim answered.

"I'll send them to Master hand."

"Attention students, please make your way to the hall." Riley said.

Ike sat next to a boy with blonde hair who wielded a sword. On the other side, was Roy. Marth tried not to look at Roy, in the case of Roy embarrassing him. Lyn and Soren sat next to Marth.

"Welcome to SSBB high."Master hand began.

"Our principal is a giant, talking, hand?" Roy commented. Master hand zapped Roy. Ike and Marth turned away from him. Isaac, the fair-haired boy next to Ike,noticed that Ike and Marth probably new Roy. However, he wouldn't point it out. After all, he didn't want to share the same fate as Roy.

"As I was saying, there will be a test in two days so I know your current statistics. The test will be on brawling. Now for dormitory announcements.

In dorm 120: Marth, Ike and Meta knight

In dorm 121: Roy, Soren and Dark Link.

In dorm 122: Pit, Link and Wario." Pit gulped. Slowly, Master hand turned to Pit.

"In dorm 123: Samus, Daisy and Krystal.

In dorm 124: Peach, Rosalina and Yellow.

In dorm 125: Red, Green and Sonic.

In dorm 126: Kuro, Fox and Wolf.

In dorm 127: Falco, Captain Falco and Diddy Kong

In dorm 128: Midna,Zelda and Lyn." Master hand finished


	2. Chapter 2- the brawl test part 1

Chapter 2

It was time for introductions (in first period).

"I'm Lyn." Lyn began

"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule, but you can call me Zelda." Zelda added

"I'm Midna, princess of the twilight realm." Midna countinued

"I'm Ike." Ike sustained

"I'm Marth, prince of Altea." Marth continued

"I'm Roy."

"I'm Isaac."

"I'm Peach."

"I'm Daisy."

"I'm Rosalina."

"I'm Soren."

"I'm Green."

"I'm Samus."

"I'm Kuro."

"I'm Kuro's counterpart, Pit!"

"I'm Meta knight."

"I'm Sonic."

"I'm Krystal."

"I'm Fox."

"I'm Wolf."

"I'm Dark Link."

"I am Link, Dark Link's counterpart."

"I'm Wario."

"I'm Diddy Kong."

"I'm Falco."

"I'm Yellow."

"I'm Gold."

"I'm Green."

"And you?" Riley pointed towards Red. No reply.

"He doesn't talk much." Yellow pointed out.

"I see." Riley replied.

"That's Red." Yellow finished.

"Ok. Today we're testing your statistics by having a mini tournament outside. The board will be managed by R.O.B over here." Riley announced.

A few minutes later...

"The first match is Marth vs. Lyn."

Marth and Lyn readied their swords. Marth and Lyn charged towards each other. Lyn slashed wildly at Marth, giving him minor injuries. Marth cut Lyn with his sword. Lyn fought with one sword, whilst getting ready to strike with the other. It worked. However, Marth jumped back to avoid further injury. As Lyn charged towards him, Marth jumped over her and slashed her in the back. He took her swords.

"Red vs. Fox."

Red summoned all three of his Pokémon. Fox shot a bullet as his Pikachu. Pikachu deflected the bullet with its iron tail before creating a barrier of electricity around Red. Fox jumped over the small Pokémon. Squirtle hydro pumped Fox's gun out if his hand. Then, the worst possible thing happened. Pikachu thunder bolted Fox. At the same time, Squirtle hydro pumped him, Chaziard burnt him and Ivysaur shot a strong laser at him. An immense explosion occurred. Smoke filled the air. When the smoke faded, Red was holding Fox's gun, turning it on its owner. The Pokémon seized Fox, who was knocked out.

"Peach vs. Krystal."

Krystal fired a bullet at Peach. Peach deflected in with her umbrella. Krystal tripped Peach over before throwing her off the edge of the arena. Peach floated behind Krystal. She kicked her back as hard as she could, causing Krystal to skid across the concrete. Peach picked up her golf club and swung it at Krystal, who rolled away. Peach punched Krystal in the face, causing Krystal to become dizzy. Peach butted her off the arena.

"Roy vs. Ike"

Roy slashed at Ike. Ike parried the strike. He threw Ragnell at Roy's head. Roy ducked and caught Ike's sword. Sword-less, Ike had no idea what to do. Roy picked him up between the two swords he wielded like chopsticks before dropping Ike off the edge of the platform.

"Red vs. Marth"

Marth was prepared for an explosion. As Red summoned his Pokémon, Pikachu crept up on Marth. Suddenly, the cute but deadly Pokémon thunder bolted Marth out of the arena.

"Peach vs. Roy!"

Peach kicked Roy before launching lots of vegetables at him. He sliced the vegetables. She swung a wall of them at him. Some of them hit him. They covered his eyes. Since Roy was now blind, Peach let him fall of the platform.

"Red vs. Peach!"

The Pokémon formed a wall in front of Red. Peach jumped over them and kicked Red. Red's Pikachu electrocuted Peach, who fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3- the brawl test part 2

_Some of the things in this chapter are not true. Daisy's moves are made up as she isn't actually in brawl. Also Midna doesn't wield a sword. She just found it on the floor and decided to use it._

"Midna vs. Zelda!"

Zelda charged towards Midna. Midna made use of Ike's sword, which was still on the ground. She slashed at Zelda and jumped backwards. Zelda encouraged Midna to hit her. As Midna came near to her, Zelda turned the sword on Midna. In response, Midna surrendered.

"Isaac vs. Daisy!"

Daisy chucked a bouquet of flowers at Isaac, who slashed them. Daisy and Isaac ran towards each other. Isaac slashed her before tripping her over. Daisy rolled left and right to avoid Isaac's stabs. She reached for Ragnell. One she got it, she cut Isaac's sword-wielding arm. Daisy low-sweeped him to get him off his feet. Just as Daisy expected the injured Isaac to surrender, he desperately thrust his sword at her. She fell over in an attempt to dodge it. Swiftly, Isaac took Ragnell.

"Now for the free for all matches! Rosalina vs. Green vs. Samus vs. Soren!"

After lots of matches, Red won the tournament. Unfortunately, everyone who faced him was now knocked out


	4. Chapter 4- the chaotic party

In dorm 124...

"I didn't expect them to throw a party so all the students could meet each other properly." Peach noted as she brushed her fair hair. Rosalina decided to pick out a long, violet dress. The exquisite dress was sleeveless. It was tight and black at the top before becoming loose. The black portion of the dress was made out of silk. She wore black high heels and she had her hair curled slightly. Yellow came out of her room in the large dormitory.

"How do I look?" Yellow asked with a hit of nervousness in her voice. Her hair was straightened and long. She wore a light shade of blue as eye-shadow and she wore a sleeveless dress. It was light blue at the top, then blue, then indigo. She wore two azure earrings to go with her dress.

"You look lovely!" Peach replied.

At the party...

Link heard his favourite song playing.

"Go and dance to it!" Pit encouraged Link.

"Fine." Link sighed. He walked towards the dance floor. Soon, everyone was dancing, that is apart from Ike (he was _way_ too busy eating chicken).

"Have you seen Ike?" Marth asked

"Nope." Roy replied. The slow dance song turned on. Everyone walked off the dance floor (with the exception of Roy, Green, Gold and Daisy who ran off like madmen). Pit was shoving Link onto the dance floor whilst Midna was shoving Zelda.

"Go on." Midna teased

"Link! Link!" Pit began to chant.

"Zelda! Zelda!" Midna chanted in response. Soon the chant spread through the room. The pair finally gave into peer pressure. Everyone cheered.

Whilst everyone awkwardly shuffled to find a partner, Gold, Green, Daisy, Yellow, Sonic, Red, Roy and Midna evacuated the room.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" The DJ called. Everyone turned to the evacuees.

"Leg it." Red mumbled. They all legged it like hell. The mini-stampede trampled on many people. Samus was also gone. Drinks had been spilled; food was on the floor along with the trampled-on people. There was only one thing to do.

"Food fight!" Yelled Kuro and Pit simultaneously. Dark Link launched a pie at Link. By the end, everyone was covered in food.

After the party..

"What a night." Rosalina commented

"Tell me about it." Peach agreed.


	5. Chapter 5- the survival test

In dorm 128...

"Come on, we have assembly." Lyn said to Midna and Zelda, who were gossiping. They followed Lyn to assembly.

"Today you will have a survival test." Master hand announced. Roy opened his mouth to speak, but Ike glared at him.

Later on...

"Ok. Here's what's going to happen. You're going to be sent onto different islands. You don't know who will be on your island, as we're going to send you to different areas. You have to get to the finish, at the end of the furthest island. You never know what is on your island, each one is different. Launching in 5...4...3...2...1" Riley explained.

Zelda landed in the middle of a sea. She struggled to swim against the strong current. She heard something behind her. To her horror, it was a wave. The tall, curved wall was coming towards her. Desperately, she swam forwards. She turned around slowly. A loud scream echoed through the air.

Peach's eyes widened as she heard the distant scream. The sound seemed to whirl around her ears and come in and out of brain. Peach had only realized she was still in the air. Her body crashed down on the ground. She tided her hair and set off. She only took a few steps before coming across a pack of shadow beasts lead by a human wearing a mask and a black cape. The woman had long black hair and chainmail. She wielded a blade. Peach defeated the shadow beasts but the woman was still standing. The woman sliced her with her razor-sharp blade. Peach whacked the woman with her umbrella before side stepping. The woman knocked her out. The last thing Peach heard was clashes of two swords.

Roy's heart was pounding. He kept on telling himself that they weren't going to find him here. Just then, the cave collapsed. Roy reached out for the exit but he tripped over a rock. He thought he was safe until thoughts crowded his mind. He realized he was stuck in a cave with no food. Would he ever get out? Would he ever see the light of day again? He answered those two questions, until one unpleasant question came into his mind: Would he even survive.

Peach woke up in a bed. Isaac was watching over her. She got up and saw him.

"How did you find me and how did I get here?" Peach asked

"Well, I heard a growling noise, so I thought someone was in trouble. I followed the sound and I saw you. So I began to fight your attacker, but she ran away. Then I found a small house, which no one was using." Isaac explained.

When Zelda woke up, she was underwater. One arrow whizzed past Zelda. Then another. Another arrow darted past her. Two dozens of arrow fired at her. She ran as fast as the wind. Weapons flew over her head. A massive missile landed next to her. It wasn't long before it exploded. Zelda was caught up in the explosion. She was thrust onto land in a tornado of fire and debris. Another explosion occurred. Fire blazed on her soft skin. She felt every cell in her body burn up. A large metal object hit Zelda on the head and knocked her to the ground. Bricks collapsed onto the injured body. She managed to roll to the side and dodge a knife that plunged into the ground. Rocks behind her flew out of the ground. She ran into a nearby forest to get away from the explosions.

Lyn sliced her way through the vine-filled forest. She stopped. This was too easy. She advanced anyway, aware that there was something waiting for her. She came to a clearing. Something bumped into her.

"Ow..." a voice said. She turned to see Pit lying on the ground. Lyn helped the angel up. Her eyes brightened.

"What?" Pit wondered. Lyn pointed towards an island, far away from the others. It was now in sight.

"We're close!" Pit smiled. The happy pair ran towards the coast when Lyn was dragged by the air. Wherever the invisible force went, the ground ripped off. Pit cut the air and grabbed Lyn. They ran into a dark forest. Lyn tripped over on a twig. The invisible force was gaining on them. Pit flew above the sea with Lyn, landing at the finish. They looked around.

"There's no one here!" Pit grinned.

"Well, looks like you arrived first. With no injuries." Riley said.

After the test, the students were put into groups and therefore had different timetables.


	6. Chapter 6- groups

Group 1(Marth, Roy, Pit, Samus, Peach, Red, Kuro, Yellow and Midna) had a potion making class.  
Group 2(Ike, Soren, Link, Daisy, Rosalina, Green, Fox, Captain Falcon, Zelda and Isaac) had a lesson on creatures.  
Group 3(Metaknight, Dark Link, Wario, Krystal, Falco, Sonic, Wolf, Diddy Kong and Lyn) had a personality-building class.

Group 1 entered their classroom. Their teacher was a young woman with long, strawberry blonde hair wearing a sleeveless, white dress.

"I'm Miss. Smith, but you can call me Rhea." The pulchritudinous woman smiled joyfully. A boy with chestnut hair was standing at the door. He had an indigo T-shirt along with denim shorts. He held a cricket bat.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Everybody, this is Ness. He's a new student." A happy Rhea announced. Lucas sat next to Pit.

"I'm going to divide you into two groups. Marth, Roy, Pit, Peach and Samus are group one. Midna, Kuro, Red, Yellow and Ness are in group two." Rhea grinned. The smashers got into their groups.

"Group 1; find the five ingredients that will make a potion. In order to do so, one of you must be appointed completer." Rhea had a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'll do it." Yellow volunteered.

"You will have to drink one of the potions on my desk." Rhea gestured towards a line of potions. Everyone in group one, knowing one of the potions was a love one, gulped. Nervously, Yellow picked up a purple potion. She downed it.

"I feel dizzy." She mumbled. Yellow gurgled and fell on the floor.

"What was _in_ that potion?" Ness asked.

"Is she _drunk?_" Midna exclaimed. Yellow was now dancing on the table and laughing. Rhea handed group 1 their ingredient. Red face palmed when he saw Yellow. Ness and Kuro couldn't help but laugh. Yellow jumped off the table and started chasing the first person she saw, which was Roy. There was a thud noise followed by Roy screaming. Red face palmed once again. He mixed the ingredients.

"Red, pass me that potion." Rhea said. Red gave her the potion, which she put on her desk. Yellow came back with a passed out Roy.

"What happened?" Yellow wandered.

"You don't want to know." Red answered.

"Ok. Group 2, choose a completer." Rhea ordered

"I'll do it!" Roy beamed enthusiastically.

"Choose a potion." Rhea instructed. Roy chose one of the blue potions from the desk. He raised his potion in the air before downing it. Group 1 jumped under the tables. Roy went _craaazy_! He was laughing hysterically on the floor and shaking Marth like hell. Marth almost vomited-correction- Marth _did_ vomit. Roy randomly decided to do a victory dance. He frequently pounded his fist on the table before fainting.

"What just happened?" Roy asked, looking at the pool of vomit. Every one glared at him.

"Group 1?" Rhea hinted. Group 1 crawled out of their hiding places. Yellow picked up a red one.

"Yellow that-" Red began. Too late. She had drunk it. Red found all the tables were taken. He ran for the door, but it was locked. He felt a hand grab him. Red mumbled bad words which cannot be printed on this page. There was a thud noise, followed by screaming and snogging sounds.

"Y-yellow..."

_Well at least that potion is gone_, Roy thought. When, Yellow snapped out of it, she found herself on top of Red, kissing him.

"Tell me Master hand is not watching this." Roy mumbled.

"Sorry." Yellow managed to say. The two of them were both blushing, and the fact that everyone was crowded around them didn't help.

Meanwhile...

"You boy, stand up and defeat that creature!" Ghirahim pointed at Isaac.

"Me?" Isaac replied.

"Yes, you." Ghirahim answered.

"Hah, easy." Isaac mumbled.

"He's a bit cocky." Ike whispered to Daisy. Isaac rapidly sliced and slashed the wolf non-stop. His blade moved so fast in the sun, it caused a blinding light. It wasn't too long before the wolf was dead.

"I stand corrected." Ike noted.

Meanwhile...

"I'm Taylor! We're playing truth or dare, it's supposed to give you courage" A young woman with crimson hair and soft brown eyes smiled.

"I will start." Lyn volunteered.

"Ok." Taylor replied.

"Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise." Everyone chanted.

"Krystal, you know the drill." Lyn hinted.

"Promise." She said.

"Promise me that you will tell us whether the rumour about you and Fox is true now." Lyn arched her eyebrows.

"It is." She sighed. Laughs came from all around the room.

_Sorry folks_, _that's all we have time for today!_

**Review and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7- a vampiric mystery

Chapter 7: Everything is not what it seems

In group one's class...

"Everyone, we have a new student. This is Vicky." Rhea announced.

"H-hi everyone." Vicky stuttered. She was about to smile, but something stopped her. That was enough to catch Roy's attention. She had long, jet-black hair and sunglasses. _Why is she wearing sunglasses? It's dark outside!_ Roy thought. Vicky sat next to Kuro, who was fiddling with a voodoo doll rather than filling out his work sheet. Midna screamed, catching everyone's attention. He flew around the classroom.

"Kuro, please release him." Rhea asked.

"OK." Kuro smiled mischievously. He dropped the doll, tossing Midna down to the ground. That earned him an evil look from Peach. He avoided her gaze.

"We have another student. She's not new but she couldn't make it for the first few days. Meet Illia." Rhea announced. Illia sat in between Vicky and Kuro. Peach kicked Kuro under the table. He responded by kicking her back. Soon, they were kicking each other non-stop.

"What are we doing today?" asked Marth.

"Follow me and you'll see." Rhea answered. Everyone did so. They stopped at a tunnel.

"Ok. Let me put you into partners. Roy and Pit, Marth and Ness, Samus and Red, Yellow and Midna, Kuro and Vicky and Illia and Peach. Your task is simple. Get to the end of the maze, get past the obstacle, navigate the woods and pick a potion." Rhea commanded. They set off.

Pit helped Roy onto his back before flying. He stopped at a maze.

"You're lucky you got me as a partner." Pit said as he flew to the centre. A pack of wolves emerged from the bushes. The pair jumped through a hole in the centre of the maze.

Marth cut through the bushes, to see the pack of wolves. He darted left, slashing anything in his way. He saw Peach crying.

"Peach?" Marth called. She hugged him, when she released her grip she turned into mist and the _real_ Peach was on the floor, knocked out cold. He had a dagger in his chest, the copy of Peach must have stabbed him when she was hugging him. Ness pulled out the dagger. Shortly afterwards, he was scratched by a wolf. He picked up Peach and took off.

Red looked down at the view as the soft breeze brushed past him. The Chaziard he was on gently drifted into the hole. Samus and Red grabbed on to it as it sped up.

Yellow screamed. The dark-coloured wolf ran off with her. It gripped her hard using its teeth. Midna kicked the wolf, forcing it to release the worried Yellow. They ran to and fro, until the reached the centre.

Kuro and Vicky came a cross a bunch of vampires. They were quickly dealt with, except one. Kuro had no idea until he felt teeth dig into his neck. He fell onto the floor unconscious.

Roy and Pit were at the finish line already. Pit drunk a potion which had a mild effect, he felt slightly drowsy. Samus and Red were next, Samus volunteered to drink a potion. She took a violet one, making her dizzy. Marth, Ness, Peach and Illia all came at the same time. Marth took a white potion, Illia took a black. Marth couldn't stop talking and Illia couldn't start talking. Yellow and Midna arrived, panting. Midna took a sip of a blue potion, forcing her to immediately fall asleep. Vicky was last.

"Where's Kuro?" Rhea wondered.

"Well, I couldn't carry him." Vicky hinted.

"Oh dear." She replied.

"Sorry." Vicky apologised.

"He'll be fine." Rhea reassured.

"You'll have a half and hour break in our group house. It consists of a luxury pool, mini-beach, cafe, rooms and a balcony. You gotta go up the 200 steps if you want to get to the balcony, but the view's worth it! " Rhea announced as she escorted them to a luxurious mini-mansion.

Meanwhile...

"Ow, that hurts." Kuro said to himself. He felt queasy and tired. Unsteadily, the angel flew to the others. He flung himself onto a bed, curled up into a ball and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8- the food fight

It was night and Kuro couldn't go to sleep. Neither could Marth or Ike. Ike and Marth began to spar when Ike accidentally cut Marth. He quickly apologised. Kuro had the weird desire to lick Marth's blood off his arm. He smelt the fresh scent and found it hard to withdraw himself from licking Marth. Marth was cut again. He couldn't take it anymore. He licked the blood off Marth's arm. The taste was wonderful, the sweetness clashing with something somewhat metallic. Then, he went berserk over the taste of blood. The desire overtook his thinking. He grabbed a knife and charged at the lavender-haired boy but Ike stopped him. So he cut Ike instead. He tied both of them to the wall and cut them. He licked the blood off them before returning to his normal self. That is, his normal self with the added desire. He unchained them before taking a nightly stroll.

The next morning, Kuro was under a tree drinking from a bowl of blood. His mouth was covered in the stuff. He wiped his mouth. Illia went past talking to Link, Zelda behind the pair. Illia went to the toilet, finally giving Zelda a chance to talk. She opened her mouth to speak when Vicky came over.

"Hey! My name's Vicky, I'm a new student!" Vicky greeted cheerfully. She gave a toothless smile.

"I'm Link!" Link smiled.

"I'm Zelda." Zelda introduced herself.

"So, which class are you guys in?" Vicky asked.

"Ghirahim's class." They both sighed.

"I'm in Rhea's! What did you do in your class?" she cheerfully asked.

"Mainly, fall to sleep." Link replied.

"Which dorm are you in?" asked Zelda.

"128." Vicky replied.

"Samezies!"Zelda replied.

"Samezies?" Vicky asked.

"Ugh. Talking to Peach must be rubbing off me." Zelda noted.

"Here!" Vicky passed the hylian duo two violet envelopes decorated with gold lines.

"Thanks!" Zelda thanked the girl with crimson eyes.

"Thank you!" Link thanked Vicky.

"I'm hungry. Should we get a bite to eat?" Zelda asked.

"Sure!" they both decided simultaneously.

The trio walked to the canteen to have breakfast. Ike, Marth, Soren, Lyn and Roy were already in there. They decided to sit on their table.

"Hi, my name is Zelda. This is Link and this is Vicky." Zelda introduced them.

"I'm Marth, that's Ike, that's Roy, that's Lyn and that's Soren." Marth introduced the 'emblemiers'.

"Well, hello, Zelda." A voice boomed. The group turned to the right to see Dark Link.

"Get away from her!" Link shouted.

"Calm down, I was just saying hello." Dark Link replied. He sat down on the other table. Rosalina, Daisy, Peach and Midna were getting to know Malon whilst Pit and Kuro took table 4. On table 5 were: Kirby, Fox, Krystal, Samus, Metaknight, Falco and Wolf. On table 6 were: Sonic, Wario, Green, Gold, Captain Falcon, Diddy Kong and Isaac. On table 7 were Yellow and Red. Table 8, 9 and 10 were empty. Zelda went to get some mint juice. Vicky and Link were chatting away, table 1 were also talking. Table 3 were playing monopoly, table 4 were messing about, table 5 were playing cards, table 6 were doing a mixture of messing around, laughing loudly and talking and table 7 were playing top trumps. It was fair to say everyone was having a good time.

"Oh, that's where you were." A voice said. Illia sat down in between Link and Vicky, who were, a minute ago, chatting away. Illia seemed to make things awkward. Table 6 were having a food fight and jumping on the tables. Gold accidentally squirted ketchup on table 1. There was only one thing for it. Food fight! Roy threw a sandwich at Green, who responded with a pie. Brownies, burgers, mustard and sandwiches flew in the air. Zelda squealed as a burger patty hit her cheek. Kuro was above her head. He was going to release the ultimate food bomb. Link looked up. _3..._Kuro thought.

"Zelda!" Link yelled. _2..._ Kuro thought.

"Hmm?" Zelda replied._1..._Kuro thought. Link jumped up but to no avail. About five pies hit her head, all filled with either apple or raspberry jam. Mustard, BBQ sauce and ketchup rained down with her, followed by a bag of flour, topped with a cherry. Zelda screamed. If that wasn't bad enough, Kuro dropped a mixture of mustard and mashed-up popcorn on Illia. He attempted to drop a pie on Vicky but she sidestepped, jumped up and kicked the pie, narrowly missing the angel. Malon chucked a bucket of water on Link, who counterattacked with a bucket of juice. Illia attempted to stop the food fight but no one listened. All they did was try not to hit her. Vicky chucked a tomato at Isaac, who sliced it with his sword. Half of the participants were working together to pick up a large bucket of raw fish guts and chicken kidneys, livers and hearts to chuck at the other side. The other side soon got the idea. Illia, being in the middle was hit.

"Oops." Zelda cupped her hand over hand.

"No matter. It was an accident." Roy noted. And so, the food fight raged on. Rage burnt up inside Illia. Roy accidentally chucked pie in her face. That did it.

"Roy!" Illia boomed. Everyone froze.

"Sorry. It was an accident thought." Roy apologized.

"Ok. It's time for you all to stop all of this nonsense. Where is your common sense? Some of you in here are 16 years old and you're acting like little kids-" Illia began with fury in her voice.

"-Illia-"Link tried to calm her down.

"No! There is no excuse! Grow up!" Illia pushed her way through the crowd and stormed off in a mood.

"We better get the canteen cleaned up." Link decided

"Imagine if Master Hand came in to find this." Marth added.


	9. Chapter 9- Ghiriham's game part 1

**Sorry that it took long to update one of my chapters. I had summer school. It shouldn't take that long in the future. That is unless I'm on holiday. Holiday only lasts for five or less days unless I'm going to France or Africa. Since I'm going to Bournemouth, it ain't gonna take long.**

* * *

In dorm 128...

Lyn woke up the others.

"Guess what day it is?" Vicky questioned.

"Is it your birthday?" Zelda guessed.

"Yes!" Vicky beamed with excitement in her voice. She went to get and Marth were on table 1. Midna, Lyn, Vicky and Zelda decided to sit with them.

"Hello." Vicky greeted.

"Happy B-day!" Marth smiled.

"Happy birthday." Link replied. Ike came through the door. _Wait a second, is he having __**chicken cereal**__ for breakfast!?_ thought Vicky. Soon afterwards, the loudest one in the canteen last night, also known as Roy, arrived. It didn't take long for everyone else to arrive.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICKY!" Roy yelled.

"Roy, maybe you could be a bit quieter." Marth suggested.

After breakfast, in group 2's class...

"Hello student's that I love,love,love!" Ghirahim greeted.

"Hi Ghirahim." they replied.

"Since you've been working so hard, let's have some fun. Why don't we play a game?" Ghirahim suggested. The way he said game sounded sinister...

* * *

**Review and stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10- Ghirahim's game part 2

Zelda looked for the other smashers. She ran and ran until she saw something disturbing. Half of the town was frozen. A scrawny, pale boy was sitting down, mourning over his sisters body. She was frozen. just like everything in the town. Food was running low. Ice wrapped around the boy's feet as he stood up. All of group 2 were standing there, watching in horror. The ice closed around his throat. He couldn't breathe. Zelda thawed him.

"Witchcraft!" one of the villagers yelled. All of them, apart from the boy and his family, picked up their wooden torches and pitchforks. The closed in on them, joined by the Roman army. One of the soldiers impaled the innocent princess from behind. She gasped. She drunk a potion in attempt to heal herself but she was losing too much blood. She fell to the ground. Tears rolled down her soft cheeks.

"I have one plea. Do not forget me." she struggled to say. Zelda looked up at the rest of group 2. Her body was ice-cold. She sighed as a white mist came out of her mouth.

One villager accidentally dropped their wooden torch, setting fire to the ice. Most of group 2 ran off. Link charged towards the soldier who killed Zelda.

"Link!Link!" Ike called. He wasn't listening. Ike picked up Zelda and took off.

Fire blazed behind Ike. A villager bumped into Malon, knocking her over. The roman army caught her and tied her to a stake and waited for the fire to come. To speed up the process, one of them set fire to the wooden post. Malon cried and wailed. The fire was about to touch her toes and the larger fire was about to hit her. A sword cut her free. Isaac and Malon ran to the left when a subspace bomb dropped, coming from the sky, dropped next to them. They jerked the other way. Isaac alerted the others about the bomb. They dashed as quickly as they could until the roman army trapped them in a circle. They had no choice but to fight. Daisy was about to be struck by a spear.

"No!" Malon shouted. She jumped in front her. The spear struck Malon. She fell to the ground, injured but not dead. Someone in a black suit, not from that time period, threw a knife in her neck . She immediately stopped moving. The mysterious ninja took the knife out of Malon and left. Rosalina kicked a soldier in the face before being cut by a flying knife. It hurt, but it was only a small cut. She cast a spell on the soldier, causing him to betray the roman army. Daisy grabbed the knife that had cut Rosalina and stabbed a nearby soldier. The person in the black suit appeared again. This time they went after Daisy. They grabbed her and used the town's metal barrier to knock her out. A shuriken hit her head. She fell to the ground and looked up at the battle without seeing it. Rosalina, Ike, Soren, Isaac, Green, Fox and Captain Falcon fled off to the woods with the bodies. The ninja had followed them. When they noticed, they ran. The ninja smiled. She had led them into a trap. The group bumped into a bunch of ninjas. They ran in different directions.

Rosalina jumped. A shruiken landed right next to her feet. The shruikens changed to knives. As Rosalina darted left, the knives stopped. She must of lost them. She then took a short moment to breathe. Suddenly, a knife hit her chest. She felt queasy, seeing all that blood pour out of her. She cast a spell, revealing all of the smashers and taking them to the sky. She saw a portal up ahead. She floated them towards it, following afterwards. A knife hit her head, causing her to fall from the sky. That's when the subspace bomb exploded. A violet explosion engulfed the princess and the ninjas. With all the last strength in her, she created a barrier around herself and thrust the others in the portal. The barrier broke. The force of the bomb dug the knife deeper into her head. She stopped moving.

The next hour...

Rosalina opened her eyes. She crawled through the destruction, the naked trees on the floor, heavy chunks of eroded rock and the corpses. Eventually, she reached the portal.

The bodies where being placed on beds. Shakily, Rosalina stood up. Blood dripped from her chest and head. She pulled the knives out. Ghirahim walked through the door.

"What happened here?"Ghirahim asked.

"What happened here!?" the remaining members of group 2 replied.

"What happened here is your stupid ninjas!" Ike angrily began.

"What happened here is your creation killed 3 people!" Rosalina added.

"What happened here is Link is now missing, because of you!" Issac continued.

"What happened here is that Rosalina is seriously injured!" Green sustained.

"What happened here is the result of your subspace bomb!" Fox finished.

"First of all, I didn't put any ninja's there. Second, there was no subspace bomb and third, all i did was send you back in time. You got into trouble yourselves." Ghirahim replied.

Meanwhile...

"Operation ninja was a success?" a little girl with crimson eyes asked.

"Almost." the ninja replied.

"What do you mean almost?"

"The enchantress wasn't killed."

"What am I supposed to tell the boss. You fool!"

"Don't worry, I will deal with her tonight."

* * *

**Ooh Suspense! Stay tuned to find out what will happen next!**


	11. Chapter 11- odd food

**At the moment I'm hoping to release one chapter per day, sometimes two. We left off at the end of Ghirahim's game.** **Link is missing, Zelda, Malon and Daisy are not active (you'll see why I described them as 'not active' in this chapter)** **and Rosalina's injured. What a nice day it must be for Vicky.**

* * *

At break time...

Rosalina cast her spell. Her cuts healed. She collected flowers in the group 2 group house's garden. She walked over to Zelda, Malon and Daisy's coffins to find they were awake.

"How?" Rosalina wondered.

"I guess we were unconscious." Daisy said, rubbing her wound.

"So we're alive!" Malon smiled. Rosalina fed them a healing potion. She then helped the trio up and escorted them to the rest of the class. There was a grunt behind Ike. Link came out of the portal.

"What's the time?" asked Zelda

"Eleven o'clock." Fox replied.

"What should we do?" Green asked.

"Master the ways of the Falcon punch!" Captain Falcon said.

"Or, we could play a game." Green suggested.

"How about icebreakers?" Zelda suggested.

"OK." the rest of group answered.

"Bagsy reading the questions first!" Green quickly said.

"OK If your house were on fire, and you only have time to save 3 objects, what you save?" Green asked.

"Easy. My family, all the money in the house and everyone's clothes." Ike replied.

"Same." everyone added.

At lunchtime...

On table 1 were: Roy, Green, Gold, Sonic, Isaac, Pit and Kuro. On table 2 were: Ike, Samus, Peach, Marth, Lyn and Soren. On table 3 were: Fox, Falco, Wolf, Link, Zelda, Vicky and Illia. On table 4: Daisy, Rosalina, Malon, Diddy Kong, Red, Yellow and Wario. On table 5 were: Metaknight, Captain Falcon and Dark Link. That left five tables empty.

"Line up for dinner!" the dinner lady yelled. That was when all chaos broke loose. Table 1 resorted to team work. Kuro and Pit lifted Roy up, who knocked everyone over, making way for the rest of table 1. Those who survived were still fighting, but their heads were jumped on. Captain Falcon judo-flipped anyone who wasn't already in the line so that he could get 8th place. Fox shot half of the people and don't even get me started on what Wario tried.

"Roy, chicken and chips,barbecued eggs and fish or Lǘ piánpián?" the dinner lady asked

"Chicken and chips!" Roy licked his lips.

"What drink would you like? There's bubble juice, a banana-flavored milkshake or Les escargots et les jus de limace. I don't actually know what the foreign meals are but my friend said it's really nice." the dinner lady smiled.

"I'll have bubble juice!" Roy smiled.

"I'll have chicken and chips and bubble juice." Pit ordered.

"Same here." Kuro added in quickly.

"I'll have chicken and chips and the milkshake." Sonic decided.

"I'll have chicken and chips and bubble juice." Isaac ordered.

"I'll have chicken and chips and bubble juice." Green smiled at the thought of it.

"I'll have chicken and chips and bubble juice." Captain Falcon decided.

"The chicken and chips and bubble juice are now finished! Your options now are to have barbequed eggs and fish or Lǘ piánpián with banana-flavored milkshake or Les escargots et les jus de limace." the dinner lady announced.

"I'll have barbequed eggs and fish with the banana-flavored milkshake." Vicky decided.

"I'll have barbequed eggs and fish with milkshake." Zelda ordered.

"I'll have barbequed eggs and fish with milkshake." Link struggled to not punch Roy in the face.

"I'll have barbequed eggs and fish with milkshake." Malon decided.

"We'll have barbequed eggs and fish with milkshake." Ike gestured towards the others who sat on table 2.

"The barbequed eggs and fish along with the milkshake are finished!" the dinner lady announced.

After the rest were served.

"What is this 'Lǘ piánpián with Les escargots et les jus de limace' anyway?" Illia wondered.

"Let me look it up on Google translate... It's slug and snail juice with donkey poo!" Roy guffawed. A loud 'ugh' noise spread through the canteen

* * *

**Btw, the whole donkey poo thing was collected from Come Dine With Me. They were talking about holiday experiences. For the full story, read on. A woman went to China. It's rude not to eat everything on your plate there. She went to a restaurant and got what looked like a great big sausage. She asked her translator what is was and they had trouble explaing what was a donkey's poo. Her reaction- no thanks, I'm a vegetarian!  
**


	12. Chapter 12- Vicky's B-day part 1

In dorm 120...

"Marth! You've been in the bathroom for _4 hours!_ Can you please let me in?" Ike asked loudly.

"Wait! I haven't finished doing my hair!" Marth responded.

"That is the last time I'm asking you!" Ike shouted. He kicked the door down furiously, Metaknight also waiting to use the bathroom.

In dorm 121...

"I am so glad I didn't have Marth as a roommate." Roy commented after hearing all the commotion.

"Tell me about it." Dark Link added.

In the school hall...

"I've just about got the decorations done!" Midna smiled as she put up the happy birthday banner up.

"Hmm... I think we've done it! Now we're just waiting for Marth and Ike." Zelda decided.

"Ummm... I think I found them." Roy pointed towards the two blunets.

"Seriously! What is it with you and your hair!" Ike shouted.

"It needs to be done.!" Marth responded.

" I've been waiting to go to the bathroom for _four hours_ and that's all you have to say!" Ike replied. Marth turned around to see everyone looking at them.

"Sorry. Just excuse us for a moment." Marth smiled.

" Can't you just brush your hair some other way that isn't strand by strand!?" Ike asked with fury in his voice.

" Every strand must be perfect!" Marth replied.

"Urgh! No wonder Captain Falcon thought you were a girl!" Ike stormed off. A few minutes later, Ike and Marth came back happily, leaving Roy and Zelda stunned( they had the most visible view).

Vicky walked through the door.

"Happy birthday!" everyone shouted joyfully in a synchronized way.

"Thanks guys!" Vicky replied. The dark hall lit up. Waiting for everybody was an illuminated dance-floor and a DJ. Red face-palmed as he remembered the last party the school threw. The thought soon spread to Samus, who had the same reaction. The DJ began to play 'Little bad girl by Taio Cruz'. Everyone stepped on to the dance-floor. However, it didn't take Ike long to go on a hunt for chicken. In the middle of the song, the DJ announced that requests were open. After about an hour of dancing, people began to get tired. Sweat poured down Peach's face. She had already had to get some tissues about five times. She got a few more tissues and decided enough was enough. Everyone was at the dinner table now. Vicky was eating a cocktail sausage, Ike was finishing off a full chicken and Zelda and Link were having pineapple and cheese was eating some nachos with salsa. Roy and Lilina( she was assisting Dr. Mario in nursing, so she was allowed to stay there) were eating pizza. Illia was wearing a black pencil skirt with a see-through flesh-colored top.

"Hey Lilina, she looks like she was going to work but changed her mind halfway through to go to a nightclub." Roy whispered. Lilina giggled. A drunk girl with white hair and eerily black eyes stuffed a whole bottle of wine down Malon's mouth. When Link entered the room (he went to the toilet) she screeched, catching everyone's idea.

"I'm so drunk!" she yelled. Daisy face-palmed.


	13. Chapter 13- Vicky's B-Day part 2

"Malon, calm down." Daisy ordered. Malon turned to look at the princess.

"You've got to go back to your dorm." Daisy said. Malon screamed, catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry about that." Daisy apologized. She dragged the drunk Malon to her dorm and locked the door. Vicky came to notice Illia's outfit, along with Zelda. She didn't want to offend the short-tempered girl.

"Ummm… I like your outfit and your hair." Vicky put a fake smile on.

"Same here." Roy added. Lilina giggled. Soon afterwards, almost everyone had joined in giggling at the remark. Even Red was smiling. Luckily for the redhead, that had slipped through Illia's notice.

Since the food was finished, everyone decided to play truth or dare with a twist. If you refused to do the dare or answer the question honestly (Isaac bought a lie detector in), you would have to drink a glass of sake. In that situation, the 'escapee' would have to do another truth or dare or face 'the ultimate judgement'. You could also do a dare for everyone, but you would first have to drink a sip of the sake. Everyone stood in a circle.

"I'll start." Marth quickly decided.

"I dare Roy to explain what he meant by 'same here'." Marth dared.

"That's a truth!" Roy protested.

"I dared you to tell the truth. Therefore, it's a dare." Marth explained.

"Ok. If I have to be honest, then when I said that I was being sarcastic. I think your outfit is absolutely weird." Roy confessed. The lie detector turned green.

"Hmph. I'll go and change then." Illia stormed off. She came back in an atrocious, floral dress.

"Now that, that is a contender for the ugliest dress in the world." Isaac accidentally spluttered. Illia glared at the blonde boy, who cupped his hand over his mouth. The lie detector stayed green.

"Pit, truth or dare?" Roy asked.

"Truth?" Pit replied with a hint of uncertainty.

"Ummm…Which girl here do you think is the hottest?" Roy asked.

"Samus." He quickly replied. The lie detector stayed green.

"Samus, truth or dare?" Pit asked.

"Truth." She replied.

"Which guy here do you think is the hottest." Pit asked.

"Ike. Peach truth or dare?" Samus asked.

"Dare." Peach replied happily.

" I dare you to kiss the person next to you." Samus dared.

"What?" Peach thought out loud. She clearly wasn't expecting this from Samus. She turned to see Red next to her.

"You could always drink the sake." He reminded. Peach did so.

"In that case, I dare you to carry someone around the room." Samus dared. Peach gave Daisy a piggy-back around the room.

"I have a dare for everyone." Red announced. He took a sip of the sake. His face turned green, but he kept a straight face.

"What's the dare?" Gold asked eagerly.

"I dare you to drink this." Red held up two cups of what looked like slush puppies. Roy was about to drink one glass but Ike stopped him.

"Hold it. What exactly is in this?" Ike asked wisely. Red did nothing but smile. Slowly, everyone drank the mystery brew. Samus' face turned green almost immediately. Peach, Roy, Pit and Gold were all on the floor, unconscious. Yellow, Kuro, Marth, Ike and Lyn ran into the toilets and Isaac almost died. Rosalina cast a spell on the rest so they wouldn't taste it.

"What the heck did you put in that?" Roy asked.

"Processed worms, beetles, snails, slugs, chocolate, tea and coffee." Red replied.

"Midna, truth or dare?" Kuro asked.

"Dare." She replied.

" I dare you to hug Roy." Kuro dared.

"Anything but that!" she pleaded.

"Nuh-uh." He replied. Midna hugged Roy and got off as quickly as she could.

"You'll pay for that." She reminded.

"Ike, truth or dare?" Midna asked.

"Truth." Ike replied.

"Do you favour your friends over chicken?" Midna asked.

"No." Ike replied. The lie detector went red.

"That is, apart from Roy." Ike corrected. The lie detector turned back green.

"Soren, truth or dare?" Ike asked.

"Truth."

"How are you?" Ike asked, running out of ideas.

"Fine." Soren replied.

"Link truth or dare?" Soren asked.

"Dare." Link replied. Roy whispered something in Soren's ear.

"I dare you to kiss Zelda. And make her want more." Soren dared. Link did so.

"Look at the time. We have to go back to our dorms." Vicky noted, looking at the time.

"Awww." Roy whined.

"Zel-" Vicky realised Zelda was gone. The DJ ushered them into their dorms.


	14. Chapter 14- the first kidnapping

In dorm 128…

Lyn, Midna, Vicky and Zelda were awake at nine o'clock in the night thanks to the party. The lights turned off, causing the girls to scream. When the lights turned back on, Zelda was gone. The lights began to flash, so the girls ran out. The lights were flashing in the corridors to, and eerie whispers whirled around their ears. Wind howled inside, even though when they checked all of the windows were closed. From the left, something was coming. They all ran in different directions. Midna took the right, Vicky took down and Lyn took up.

Lyn tried to make out what the words were to the whispering but there was one more voice. She tripped over something. The lights flashed. Below her, was a girl dressed in white with blood on her lily-white dress. Her eyes were open but she never blinked. There was a lightning bolt. The girl stood up. Lyn slowly turned around. Her eyes widened.

Vicky ran down the corridor. The wind was getting louder and louder. Where she was the lights were on. A large shadow closed around the space. Worriedly, her terrified coal black eyes darted left and right. There was a large mirror in front of her. _Not now. Not now,_ Vicky thought. Vicky clutched her jet necklace. It glowed black, along with the mirror. She walked through the mirror, which disappeared.

Midna was being chased by a wall of darkness. It was right behind her now. She found the doors in front of her were locked. Midna ran in the toilet. It followed her. When she backed up onto the wall, she was flipped over and the darkness stopped.

She was in a bright room filled with light blue crystals. Zelda was attached to a machine. Something was flowing out of her. The machine read 87%. A girl with cruel red eyes and light grey hair appeared. She wore a T-shirt and jeans and her hair was in a ponytail.88%.

"You wanna free her, you go through me." The girl said.

Midna warped a giant rock above her head. She simply jumped and made it rain dark balls, pounding Midna.98%.

Lyn froze in horror as the girl shakily turned her head to the right angle. She took one step forward. She held two daggers in her hands. Again, she took one step forward. And another. And another. She was right in front of Lyn. The girl shakily knocked her over and raised her hands. She swiftly moved her hand down to Lyn's chest. Lyn noticed she had one dagger in her hand.

"Lyn!" a familiar voice yelled.

A clash of daggers were heard. Only her fist hit Lyn's chest. The lights turned on. The girl fell on the floor. Next to her was Roy, wearing night-vision goggles and two daggers.

Midna planted lots of rocks above her. She was about to dodge, but a rock pinned her down, followed by the rest. Midna attempted to take Zelda off the machine. It failed. 99%. Midna jerked the wires but it didn't work. 100%. Zelda fell on the floor. When Midna flipped the wall back, the lights were all on. She walked back to her dorm, where Lyn and Vicky were.


	15. Chapter 15- a demand

In dorm 128…

Lyn, Midna and Zelda fell asleep. Vicky jumped out of the window.

In dorm 122…

Isaac saw a silhouette near the window. He ran outside to follow it. Vicky went through a mirror. The trees shook and there was a loud noise. Something big was coming. Everyone woke up and went outside to investigate. Isaac had lost sight of Vicky.

A large ship came down. Out of the ship, came the girl who kidnapped Zelda, along with 5 other people. Two of them were twins. One of them had their blonde hair in two ponytails; the other had her hair down. Along with them came two boys and a little girl with baby blue eyes. The boys both had black hair. The first one wore a black cloak which hid his eyes and body whilst the second one wore a T-shirt and jeans as well as having yellow eyes. The young girl had brown hair and a pink dress.

"Give us Peach." The kidnapped demanded. No one moved.

"Fine then, we'll have to take her by force." The girl said opening her arms. Dark shadows appeared. One of the twins' hair began to grow.

" Ready, Kate?" the one who's hair was growing longer asked.

"Yes, Katie." The one with her hair down replied. Kate's ponytails wrapped around Daisy's legs. Katie tied her hair into ponytails before seizing Daisy's arms. One of the shadows put its hand near Daisy's chest. White smoke poured out of it. Daisy struggled against the hair but it was no use. Her strength was flowing out of her. A girl with cat ears and paws slashed the hair, releasing Daisy. The girl had long, white hair and purple eyes.

The boy wearing a cloak approached Peach. Dark balls surrounded him. He thrust his arm in her direction, causing the balls to fly towards her at a high speed. She jumped, only to be thrown to the floor by a ball from above. The remaining 8 balls hit her. A fist made out of shadows pounded her frequently. Vicky came back.

"What's going on?" Vicky asked. Malon explained the situation. The little girl had a bow and arrow along with lots of sticks. The girl shot Illia and Malon. She waved two of her sticks. Malon and Illia tossed Vicky in the air. Katie caught her. She swung her round and round, throwing her onto trees and the floor.

The cat-girl jumped into the air, along with Kate. They charged towards each other, one leg out. When they clashed, there was a large shockwave, rolling everyone away. Kate slammed into the wall.

"Yuki! Catch!" a girl passed the neko a whip. Yuki extended her whip. Kate was tied up with it.

Vicky was shot by an arrow. She flew into the air, while a shadow absorbed her strength.

"Emma, would you untie Kate?" Katie asked. The young girl shook her head. Peach just managed to roll to the side. Lilina was making medicine when Kate threw Lilina (using her hair, rather than her arms). Yuki fed Peach the medicine. Malon and Illia were pushed into the air, so the shadows would absorb their strength. The white smoke that was coming out of Vicky turned red.

"That would be her life force." The light-haired girl said. She ordered the shadows to absorb the students' strength and life force until they found out who Peach was. Rosalina and Peach escaped the scene, only to have a limp Malon chase after her at full speed. Lyn charged towards Emma.

"I don't think so." Emma stabbed Lyn with an arrow, before forcing her to slash herself rapidly.

"I am Peach!" Yellow yelled, seeing as Emma was about to kill Lyn. She stabbed Yellow with an arrow before releasing her over victims. They took Yellow into the ship and left.


	16. Chapter 16- collection of keys

In the ship…

"Give us your Pikachu." Yellow hugged her Pikachu.

"Emma." Kate began. Emma made her hand over the Pikachu.

"Now, give us the key." Katie demanded.

"What key?" Yellow replied.

"You know what we are talking about." Emma assumed.

"I don't have the necklace." She reassured.

"Ah hah! So you do know what we were talking about." Emma pointed out.

"Now, give it to us." Kate ordered. Yellow tried to run.

"She's wearing it." The boy in the cloak pointed out. Unintentionally, Yellow began to walk to them. She wanted to run but legs wouldn't listen to her. The necklace wouldn't come off.

"Seems like we'll have to cut her neck." Katie pointed out.

"I don't like to get my hands dirty so I'll just make her kill herself." Emma decided. Emma handed Yellow an injection. She injected herself with poison. Just then, fire came from one end of the ship. Yellow jumped out of the ship, not knowing whether she would survive. The boy in the cloak cloaked himself in a dark violet aura and flew off. Kate and Katie used their ever-growing hair as parachutes whilst Emma stabbed herself and flew out. The boy with yellow eyes turned his hands into parachutes, leaving the group's leader. The ship exploded.

Yellow landed on a large, fluffy pillow.

"Peach!" Yellow called as she saw the princess.

"Yellow! What happened?" Peach asked.

"They know I have the doomsday key." Yellow replied. Peach's eyes widened.

"Then they'll look for the other keys and then come for you." Peach realised.

"Exactly. Which is why we need to get the rest before them." Yellow replied.

"I know where to start. Yuki has one." Peach pointed out.

"There she is now!" Yellow pointed at the neko. The pair ran over to her. Peach explained the situation.

" I see. According to a book, the others are scattered all over the land. There are three more. When they're bought together, either darkness or light will descend on the earth." Yuki added.

"Let's split up." Peach decided.

Yuki ran deep into the forest. She dived into a lake. Strangely, she could breathe. However, she got the feeling she was being followed. She heard something behind her. There, was a large octopus. It wrapped one of its tentacles around her neck. She scratched it and swam back. She bought out her whip and tied the creature. A poisonous water snake attempted to bite her, but she swam away. She found a lock with a key the same shape as the light key. She opened the lock when Emma and her companion appeared. Emma attempted to shoot her but she dodged it. The boy in the robe thrust about fifty dark balls at Yuki. Yuki kicked him. She tied Emma up using the other half of her whip. Yuki attempted to tie him up but he swum towards the surface. He shot a vast, dark laser at her. A large shadow cast over the sea. As it came nearer, she realised this was no ordinary laser. It ripped the very sea in half. The laser went through her. She screamed in pain and agony. The boy took the wind key along with Emma. Yuki could only crawl to shore before she collapsed.

Peach ran into a clearing. She slammed her hand into the ground. There, a magic circle appeared. The ground fell apart, before closing again. An aisle of candles appeared, revealing a large lock. Peach kicked the lock. Nothing happened. Long hair wrapped around her legs. Peach grabbed the hair and cut it. Kate launched Katie using her hair as a catapult. Katie kicked Peach, who flew into the lock. From behind, Kate grabbed Peach with her hair. She threw her into the lock rapidly, Attempting to break it. Peach got out of their grasp and tied them up using their own hair. The boy with yellow eyes turned up. He turned his hand into a chainsaw. Peach grabbed his arm and made him cut the lock open. She took the fire key and ran off.

Yellow found the lightning key almost immediately, thanks to her Pikachu. She walked back, to find Peach and Yuki waiting for her. The boy in the robe appeared in front of them. He pointed his hand at the collected keys. They were floating in the air, glowing. The keys were in a circle.

"Yellow, go and get help." Yuki ordered. She did so. Soon afterwards, everyone was there and informed. The boy took off his hood, to reveal his eyes. One eye was completely black, one completely white. His once black hair turned grey. Next to his white eye were two dragon tattoos. Everyone charged towards him at once.

Zelda threw a bo-omb at him. He simply moved one step to the right. He flew high up into the sky with black wings. He thrust Zelda in the air with a tornado. Isaac attempted to slice him. He grabbed him tightly by the neck and threw him on the floor. Lightning struck Wolf and Falco before they could make a move. Fox and Krystal tried to shoot the boy.

"Let the judgment of the heavens rain down on you!" he yelled as an immense white laser engulfed half of the students. Rosalina drunk a white potion and flew up to the boy. She launched a sword at him, causing him to fly deep into the starry sky. She followed him. He launched a light ball at her, causing her to lose her wings and plummet to the ground. Green and Red were swept up by a tornado. Samus thrust her whip at him, but she was burnt. Vicky grew large, black, wings. She had two dark balls in her hands. She charged towards the boy. He charged towards her with two multi-coloured balls. They clashed. His balls cut through Vicky's and sent her into the nearby the wall. A large magic circle surrounded the students, healing them. This time they tried working together. All of the swordsmen and woman thrust their swords at him and Fox, Falco, Wolf and Crystal shot a bullet at him. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina sent a vast blue, pink and orange laser and Green, Red and Yellow got all of their Pokémon to use a powerful attack at the same time. Vicky and Zelda shot light and dark arrows at him whilst Midna warped a large rock. Pit and Kuro also shot arrows at him. Samus and Yuki whipped him. Diddy Kong directed a shot at him. There was an immense explosion. The boy dissolved into thin air.


	17. Chapter 17- the test

"Attention students! May introduce the different classes or stages in learning. First off is E class, which is the lowest class of wizards. If you're in E class, your magic power is most likely very weak. If not, you have anger management. After that, there is D class. Your magic is most likely unstable. There is then C class. Your magic power is probably standard if you came from D to C. In C class, there are some mildly powerful wizards who have to redo that class. In B class, the wizards are all mildly powerful, powerful, very powerful or standard. There is only a small possibility you would be standard in that class. That is, if you passed the other tests because there were batches of misplaced students that year. In A class, all of the wizards are powerful. There is also and AA class and an AAA class but there are only a few people who get there. The higher you get the more quests you can do. After you do a test, you are able to do quests. Each quest has a ranking. If it has E on it, everyone can do it. If it has a D on the quest, everyone from D class and above a do the quest. It's the same for the rest. Also, each year you do a test to see what class you are. It's nothing to worry about as you an only go up. The test is tomorrow." Master hand announced.

In group 1…

"I'm aware of the upcoming test so I'll give you something harder. Now, walk through that portal." Miss Rhea walked towards a sky blue portal. Everyone did so.

Vicky found herself in a cylinder. Two men were talking.

"So these are wizards?" A man in white said.

"Perfect. We'll drain these ones' power so they can't rebel." The other man replied. Vicky's eyes widened. The man put a tube on the cylinder. Vicky suddenly found it hard to breathe. Her vision began to get blurry and she felt like the very air had turned into two large hands, compressing her. She couldn't move. The air wouldn't let her. Vicky suddenly felt weak. She tried to stay conscious, but it was no use. Vicky found she had grown by about 10 years. Her previously tied hair was out and touching her mid-back. She was wearing a white dress and a 752 branded on her forehead. Her black eyes no longer glittered with excitement and happiness and her joy-giving smile had been wiped off her once bright face. She found a few highlighters in her pocket. There was a banging noise next to her, she found the others. Peach had just been taken in the cylinder.

"Brian, the tube is full." The first man said.

"In that case, use the electric orbs." Brian replied. The shorter one aligned some orbs. As soon as he took his hands off them, Peach was electrocuted. The explosion left her unconscious. When she woke up, the same thing had happened to her.

There was something familiar about the smell of those highlighters…. Samus whipped out the sky blue one and wiped it all over the cylinder. Somehow she broke out of cylinder. Wait, that wasn't it. Roy and Pit discovered why. They copied Samus and broke out, followed by everyone else. Yellow threw the yellow highlighter at the guards, who instantly fell asleep. Vicky grabbed the green highlighter and got everyone's magic power back. Their bodies returned to normal.

"Numbers 720-752 have escaped!" a woman yelled. Group 1 jumped into a nearby portal.

"Why did the highlighters have that effect?" Rhea asked.

"They were potions." Samus answered. Rhea nodded.

In group 2…

" To prepare for your test you must read this book." Ghirahim announced. He handed out a book with the title 'different types of magic'.

"What page are we supposed to go to?" Malon asked.

" I recommend you read doll magic first." Ghirahim answered. Just as Malon was about to turn to page 506, Ghirahim took the books away.

"Actually, I'll read it to you. Doll magic is a magic that allows you to summon powerful dolls. When summoned, these dolls become human-sized or even larger. If this magic goes into the wrong hands, it could destroy an entire city with ease. However, this magic is extremely rare." Ghirahim read.

In group 3…

Taylor came in with her hair in a ponytail. She wore an indigo T-shirt and white shorts. She clicked her fingers, changing the students' clothes into sport kit.

"We're going to go for a _looong_ run!" Taylor announced.

The next day…

"I have a few announcements before we begin! Captain F. is now in dorm 126 and Kuro is in dorm 127. Also, please line up so we can run a minor test on you." Master hand announced. Rhea and Taylor went around with torches. The light changed to blue when it shone on most of the students.

"Stand next to Master Hand!" Taylor smiled.

"You need to get in pairs." Master hand instructed. After lots of shuffling, these were the results: Illia and Malon, Roy and Pit, Marth and Ike, Lyn and Soren, Yellow and Peach, Green and Red, Kuro and Gold, Samus and Krystal, Falco and Fox, Midna and Link, Zelda and Vicky, Daisy and Yuki, Captain Falcon and Wario, Sonic and Diddy Kong, Wolf and Meta knight and Isaac and Ness. There were a few others who were in their test group, but they already decided amongst themselves and told Master hand separately.

"You must go down routes A-H. There will be a sign reading battle, safety or challenge once you go down the route. If it says battle, you must battle. If it says challenge, you have a challenge. If it says safety, you can proceed through the root safely. Go!" Master hand announced.


	18. Chapter 18- the first trial

"Let's go down route A!" Roy grinned. Pit nodded eagerly. They dashed into the route, followed by two boys. Everyone scrambled down the routes. Straight afterwards, a blue barrier tapped them inside a clearing.

Isaac, Ness, Roy, Pit and the other boys ended up in a battle route.

"Only the winners can go through, I guess." Pit decided. Everyone charged towards each other. Isaac and Roy clashed swords. Ness was fighting one of the boys who were not in his class, along with Pit. Ness electrocuted both of the boys, stealing Pit's battle and knocking them both out. Isaac slashed Roy, who did the same in return. Isaac sliced Roy's sword-wielding arm, stealing the tactic Daisy used to defeat Isaac. Roy swapped arms. Isaac easily pushed it out of his hand. He grabbed the sword. He sliced Roy repeatedly, until he could move no longer. Ness electrocuted Pit, before burning him. Pit slashed him. Isaac crept up behind Pit. He mouthed the word 'three'. Ness burnt his bat. 'Two' Ness froze his bat, but the fire burned in the ice. 'One' Ness covered his bat in electricity. 'Now' Isaac thrust both of the swords at the angel, whilst Ness slammed the upgraded bat into him. Pit crashed on the wall and fell on the floor. Isaac and Ness walked through the newly-open route.

"We're the first ones out!" Isaac cheered.

"Not so fast." A girl with sky blue hair responded. Behind her were countless of wizards.

"In fact, first is bad." A man noted.

"What's going on? This wasn't part of the test." Ness asked.

"Master hand didn't explain. You'll have to get past us to pass this trial." A boy explained.

"Trials?" Isaac asked.

"There are 2 more trials. A trial is a batch or set of challenges. In this group, there are 3 E class wizards, 5 D class wizards and 2 C class wizards and 1 B class.

"B class?" Ness gasped.

"It looks like we ended up in the battle route." Lyn commented. Illia and Malon sighed.

"Well, at least we were lent weapons." Malon positively commented. Lyn slashed Illia, who skidded on the concrete. She stood up and got a star rod out of her pocket. Malon did the same. Illia shot a bright, yellow laser out of it. Lyn and Soren dodged it. Soren responded with a spell. The cave went dark. There was a hideous monster in front of her. Just as Malon tore through the illusion, Lyn slashed Illia, who was now out of commission. Malon jumped over Lyn's sword and kicked her. Lyn turned to slash her twice. She was also out of commission.

Lyn and Soren arrived to see Isaac and Ness fighting a bunch of wizards. The girl with sky blue hair shot two blue balls out of her hands. Ness evaporated the water. Two more balls appeared in her hands, but she did not release them. Strong currents of water twisted round Lyn.

"The water does exactly what I want it to." She smiled triumphantly. Lyn was held up by the water. When Isaac tried to free her, the pair of them was thrust onto the floor.

Yuki, Daisy, Peach and Yellow arrived to the scene. Yellow's Pikachu attempted to electrocute the water wizard, but it backfired onto Yellow. A woman with purple hair flew up. She raised her hands, and Lava covered every single fighter, apart from her.

"How crazy powerful is she!?" a familiar voice yelled. Standing there was an injured Roy and an injured Pit. Yellow was badly scarred. A large laser consumed her. She screamed in pain. It was just too much. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Immense lasers danced around, hitting many wizards, including the girl with blue hair. She slammed into the wall, but could still stand. Two girls joined hands.

"Unity attack!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Laser of the twins!" a vast laser battered everyone inside the lava.

"Quit it!" the water wizard yelled. She punched the both of them, who fell down, out of commission. It was down to 1 D class, 1 C class and the B class wizard. Master hand appeared on a billboard.

"I have an announcement to make! The order of Classes now goes E, D, C, B, A, S! AA and AAA are both in S class!" he announced. The billboard disappeared. A girl with brown hair brought out a stick. A green vine shot out of it as it became a staff. The vines wrapped around the students. Isaac sliced the vine directed to him with his sword. Peach flipped over the one directed to her. Yuki broke out of the vine. Yellow woke up, to be captured by white vines. She slowly disappeared.

"What happened to Yellow?" Roy asked.

"I'm drawing power from her." The girl replied. A torrent of water swept up the smashers, but Lyn cut through it. Lyn stabbed the C class wizard, leaving the woman with purple hair and the water wizard. Vicky and Zelda arrived. Lava erupted from the ground. The lava hit one of Isaac's deep wounds. That put him out of commission. A mighty column of fire burnt every last one of the smashers. Only Vicky and Zelda could still move, but they couldn't even stand, despite the fact that before that they were not injured before the attack. The rest of the smashers appeared, some injured, some not. They all attacked the B class wizard, putting her out of commission.

"Lots of offence but little defence." Soren noted. The water wizard knocked out half the smashers with an extremely powerful attack.

"Is that the B class wizard?" Ness wondered. She shook her head.

"D class." She replied. They were shocked. She fainted, leaving them surprised. Yellow was released.


	19. Chapter 19- it begins

**I promised a triple update and here it is…**

**These previews are not necessarily linked to this chapter.**

**Preview 1**

**" It's disappointing how you never realise your mistakes."**

**"Mistakes?"**

**"Be silenced." Blood splattered on the floor.**

**Preview 2**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"What do you mean by you don't know?"**

**Preview 3**

**"Activate the Infinite reality."**

**"Infinite reality?"**

"I wonder what the next trial is!" Peach thought.

"Your next trial is to find a large tree located on this island. You have 1 hour." Master hand announced. Everyone rushed off immediately.

In front of Daisy, appeared a woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"I am Princess Kanata." She answered.

"And you are smashers. How unfortunate." Katana continued.

"Unfortunate?" Daisy asked.

"I'm going to have to kill you." Katana finished. She glowed red. Yuki readied her whip. Coincidentally, Katana wielded a Katana. Yuki tried tying her up. She noticed that one of Katana's eyes was now black. She cut an invisible line, causing Yuki's whip to disappear.

"I'll just have to use force then." Yuki sighed. She attempted to scratch Katana frequently but she effortlessly dodged. Katana slashed the air multiple times. Yuki was cut by an invisible sword rapidly.

"I better finish this quick for Haruka." Katana mumbled. A powerful red glow engulfed the princess as she closed her eyes. When she opened her black eye, the sky turned red. She opened her red eye. A black laser engulfed them. As the laser faded away, it became more and more clear that the students' bodies were nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?" Pit asked.

"Melody of the 5 wizards of misery." A girl replied. Roy attempted to slash her immediately, while Pit set off a flare, signalling there was an enemy. Melody jumped. She got out an acoustic guitar. Her pink eyes looked to see which string to play first. Before she began to play, she brushed her curly hair away from her face. She strummed on the guitar.

"Is this supposed to do something?" Roy asked.

"Wait." Pit replied. In a flash, Melody transformed. She wore a bronze breastplate and a silver skirt. Her tall, silver boots reached her knees. She sung a melody, strumming two black and two white strings on her guitar. Roy once again attempted to slash her. She jumped back and punched him, her hand engulfed in black and white mist. The redhead flew into the air. Black and white lasers flew towards the flying swordsman. Pit flew into the sky to guide him away from the lasers. Melody flew into the sky. She booted Pit into the sea.

"Water!" Melody switched guitar and strummed on blue strings. Many balls of water battered both Pit and Roy.

"I can change into any armour and type of magic I want. I could even combine up to how many types I want." Melody explained.

"What type of magic is that!?" Pit asked.

"Melody's magic. I invented it." Melody answered. The boys' eyes widened.

"Time is short until the maiden needs to be awakened. I must end this now." She muttered.

" Maiden?" Roy asked.

"The maiden of death, Kora-Demona." Melody replied. Melody summoned all of her guitars.

"Ultimate Chord!" she sung. All of the strings strummed. An immense laser engulfed the island. Screams could be heard all over until the multi-coloured laser disappeared.

Silver jumped in front of the two children who about to board a boat. He grabbed them by the throat.

"Where is Kora?" he asked fiercely.

Melody trekked through the mud next to Katana and Silver (another bodyguard).

"Aah! My dress is dirty!" Melody squeaked.

"Shut up Melody." Silver replied.

"But the dress is white!" Melody answered.

"What did you say?" Silver asked.

"I said the dress was white." Melody challenged.

"Oh you want to fight?" Silver asked.

"Enough, you two." Katana sighed.

"Is that-" Katana asked. Melody began to glow

.

"Kora." The glowing girl replied.

"Why are you-" Silver didn't finish his sentence. Melody didn't reply.

"It's disappointing how you never realise your mistakes." Kora turned to Silver.

"Mistakes?" He asked.

"Be silenced." Blood splattered on the floor. Katana cupped her trembling hand over her mouth.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, confused.

"I'm not going to co-operate with a devil's project." Kora answered.

"Too bad." Katana got out a black whip. She attempted to tie Kora up but the whip was in pieces when it came close to Kora. Katana got out her sword. She twisted it around multiple times. An invisible rope bended tightly around Kora, who was shocked by such an attack.

"What is this magic?" she asked herself. Katana walked off with Kora, who was being dragged along by the invisible rope. Melody looked down for some reason. Not only that, but when Kora saw Melody, her eyes widened with both sadness and joy. A white flare sparkled in the sky. She walked back to Demon palace with Kora and Melody. She attached Kora to a machine, which begun to spin around.

"Let project Infinite reality begin." She said to herself.

"What happened?" an injured Zelda asked.

"Tell Master Hand that they found Kora-De-" Roy closed his eyes.

"Master!" Zelda called. Master hand appeared.

"Yes?" Master hand asked.

"I was told to tell you that the enemy found Kora D-e something." Zelda explained.

"What?" Master Hand seemed worried.

"Find them!" He commanded." All of the students heard his voice and began to search the island.

"I sense something. Can it be-" She asked herself. Vicky darted off at full speed, before opening her wings and flying off.

**That's it for thischapter. What is the connection between Vicky and Kora? The connection between Melody and Kora? Most of all, what is Infinite balance? All of this will be answered in the next chapter! There may be a bonus if I get 10, meaningful reviews. From now on, excluding the possible bonus, chapters will be released on Friday. However, this excludes double, triple and quadrilateral updates. Quad updates will be very rare (every 100 reviews or every 10,000 viewers.)**


End file.
